


Kiss Me

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing someone, Oikawa Tooru's Birthday, Oikawa misses him, iwaizumi's been gone for a while, iwaoi - Freeform, kiss me, kiss me like you mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi's been abroad for over two months, and gets back to a teary eyed birthday boy! -happy birthday Oikawa, sorry I made this sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

The day began alone. The day before he comes home, he hadn’t realized he would have been gone this day. He’s heard so many people, so many people tell him the same two words, but never from the lips he wishes for. Oikawa sits in bed waiting for the 2 months to be up, for the 2 month abroad program to end, for him to be home. The white blots of light dance on the ceiling as the wind tousles the curtains. He must have been busy. Oikawa hopes he didn’t miss him much, he hopes he felt no unhappiness, but he also wishes he hadn’t gone, for the months alone have been agonizing; weighing down on his soul like anvils of black ice freezing him from inside out. Classes have happened in a daze as he continuously comes home to their empty apartment; his teammates have continuously asked him to cheer up, nights have been empty the lamp light the only energy felt as he has nothing to do but study then sleep. Life without him, has been lonely, airless, cold. A clock ticks in another room, Oikawa counts the sounds, drums his fingers to the beat of the seconds, slowly drifting out, slowly growing heavier. 

A dull sound, a sharp one, a soft one. Oikawa jerks awake, someone’s in the house. The clock read 10 pm. Oikawa looks around for something heavy and grabs one of his old high school trophies he hasn’t taken to storage yet. The hallway isn’t lit, but he doesn’t turn them on, he walks as softly as he can to the other room, towards the front door. Light bleeds from the living room into the hall, Oikawa can see his shadow, moving, familiarly. He peers around the corner and drops the trophy. He drops his weapon and feels his heart hit his stomach. The black ice melting inside of him pooling in his eyes. 

“Hajime...” he breaths. Iwaizumi turns as he sheds his bags. 

“Tooru!” He says moving towards him. His arms find their way around him, Oikawa gives into his touch, leaning into the hug into the warmth that invades his heart and soul, that revives him. He feels himself crack, his pain breaks into relief. Oikawa sobs, smothering his face into Iwaizumi’s shoulder, gripping his shirt trying to pull him closer for fear of being let go. Iwaizumi pulls back, looking at the pain in Oikawa’s face. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong? I’m home you should be happy.” he tries to joke. Oikawa cries harder and nods. Iwaizumi cups his cheeks with his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. He pulls his closer, pulls their lips together tasting sadness in his heart. 

“Don’t cry...” he whispers against Oikawa’s lips, he pecks his lips, his cheeks, his nose, and then goes back to his lips. 

“Please, please don’t cry.” He rubs their foreheads together bumping noses. Oikawa sniffles nodding. Iwaizumi continues to kiss the tears as they fall silently until they stop. Oikawa breathes deeply gripping and releasing Iwaizumi’s shirt over and over again, wanting to take it off, wanting to be closer, to be skin to skin, heart to heart. 

“Come here, let’s go sit in bed.” Iwaizumi says. He slides his hands down Oikawa’s hips and wraps them around his thighs, pulling him up so Oikawa is straddling his waist. Oikawa rests his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder trying to listen to his heart beat. 

“I didn’t think you’d be so upset.” Iwaizumi says. Oikawa nuzzles his neck kissing the soft skin. 

“I missed you so much” Oikawa whispers. Iwaizumi stops in front of their bed and lets Oikawa stand. 

“I know. I missed you too.” he says with a small smile reaching out slightly to grasp Oikawa’s hand. 

“I should get ready for bed, be back in a minute.” Iwaizumi tries to break away but Oikawa won’t let go of his hand. 

“Tooru, I’m right here, I’m back, you can let me go.” Oikawa’s eyes are pleading. 

“Kiss me first.” Iwaizumi’s a little taken back by the request, but more than willingly complies. He cups Oikawa’s face and pulls their lips together, kissing softly at first then harder. They both take in sharp breaths. Iwaizumi’s hands move to Oikawa’s hip and the small of his back. Their breaths heavy, their heads bobbing. Iwaizumi slides his tongue out licking the bottom of Oikawa’s lips until he opens his mouth deepening the kiss. Oikawa bunches Iwaizumi’s shirt in his fists pulling him with him. He takes a few steps backwards until he hits the edge of the bed. Iwaizumi pushes him over it until they’re hovering over each other lips still moving, tongues still exploring. Iwaizumi lowers his body laying it on top of Oikawa, their kisses slow, until their lips just hold each other there, holding the touch of their hearts for as long as possible. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you're birthday.” Iwaizumi says breaking their lips apart. Oikawa still can't find his words so he nods. 

“Let me get changed and then I won’t leave your side for the rest of the night. Okay?” He whispers into Oikawa’s ear. Iwaizumi leaves to shower and get ready for bed, while Oikawa crawls under the blankets trying to understand how he just acted, how he broke and couldn’t hold in his loneliness any longer. He slides down the bed frame until he’s resting his head on the pillow. He can hear the running water from the shower, just like he would 2 months ago. He didn’t know he could miss such a small sound, such company as the hush of the shower to lull him to sleep. 

Iwaizumi shakes the water from his hair and hangs the towel on the back of the bathroom door. He pulls on a fresh pair of boxers and opts to remain shirtless. The way he gripped his shirt, like he was clawing down a wall between them, left him wanting to be as close as possible to Oikawa. He missed Oikawa so much, the ache in his heart was torture, he was surprised he didn’t barge in and attack him with affection, that it was Oikawa who fell apart like he had been doing for the past 2 months. He missed his scent, his stupid smile that always knows a little too much, his teasing voice, his childish giggles. He missed the color from his life, the bright vibrant light that made his world beautiful, that made it worth loving. Iwaizumi finds Oikawa in the middle of the bed, sound asleep, tears still dripping from the corners of his eyes. He crawls in next to him wrapping his arm around Oikawa’s waist pulling himself closer. He turns the bedside light out, letting the darkness surround them, finding Oikawa’s features in the shadows one by one as his eyes adjust. Oikawa sniffles in his sleep, moving closer to Iwaizumi’s warmth, he places his head against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat invading his dreams. Iwaizumi holds him as close as he can. The clock reads 11:59.

“Happy birthday Tooru.” He whispers kissing the top of Oikawa’s head, holding down the sob in the back of his throat. 

“Happy birthday.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
